The conventional vehicle seat cover mounting process is very inconvenient. It utilizes a band tighten on a vehicle seat horizontally and another band tighten vertically. Both horizontally and vertically disposed two bands have Velcro (hook and loop fastner) strips fastened thereto at suitable locations. After the two bands are firmly secured to a vehicle seat, a cover cloth which has Velcro strips fastened thereto at the inner side at locations corresponding to the locations of the Velcro strips of the two bands is mounted on the vehicle seat with the Velcro strips of the cover cloth respectively engaged with the Velcro strips of the two bands. The drawbacks of this conventional method may include the followings:
(1) Expensive to manufacture: It is expensive to manufacture because an additional horizontal Velcro srtip attaching band and vertical Velcro strip attaching band are required;
(2) Inconvenient to operate: It is inconvenient to operate because a seat cushion must be detached before fastening of the horizontal and vertical bands;
(3) Easy to displace: When one is sitting on the seat cover, the seat cover tends to displace because the bands are loosely secured to the vehicle seat;
(4) Uncomfortable to sit on: It is uncomfortable to sit on the seat cover because the bands are set therebelow; and
(5) Not practical in use: The horizontal and vertical bands must be changed according to the vehicle seat and cannot fit in with all kinds of seat covers.
It is therefore, the main object of the present invention to provide a rapid detachable vehicle seat cover which is easy to mount on a vehicle seat.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a rapid detachable vehicle seat cover which can be smoothly and firmly attached to any curved surface region of a vehicle seat.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a rapid detachable vehicle seat cover which utilizes fastening elements to fasten a cover cloth to a vehicle seat.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a rapid detachable vehicle seat cover in which the fastening element used includes a plurality of safety clips for insertion onto a vehicle seat so that the fastening element is firmly secured to the vehicle seat.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a rapid detachable vehicle seat cover in which the fastening element used includes a corrugated bottom surface to firmly engage with the outer fabric of a vehicle seat when the clips of the fastening element are inserted therein.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a rapid detachable vehicle seat cover in which the fastening elements are secured to the vehicle seat around its side wall region so as not to interfere with the smooth upper surface for comfortable sitting thereon.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a rapid detachable vehicle seat cover in which the fastening elements can be flexibly secured to the vehicle seat at any position, according to the type of the vehicle seat, which are suitable for mounting of a cover cloth smoothly and firmly thereon without causing any wrinkle.